The purpose of the proposed investigation is to explore the phenomenon of Academic-Industry Relationships (AIRs) in the life-sciences, with an emphasis in the field of genetics. This study seeks to update previous work and explore how the prevalence and magnitude of AIRs have changed over the last 2 decades. Qualitative data from focus groups and personal interviews with investigators in research intensive medical schools and teaching hospitals will be used to refine existing and develop new survey items and hypotheses. The quantitative data will involve an anonymous mailed survey of a random sample of up to 3000 faculty researchers in genetics, other basic life sciences, and clinical departments. Survey responses will be analyzed to show how individual, departmental, institutional, and national policies and characteristics affect the propensity, scale, length, and type of industry affiliation, including research, consulting, licensing, equity, training, and gift relationships. Results will be disseminated through publications in peer-reviewed journals and presentations at scientific meetings.